Acoustic 3 Formerly 'Untitled for the moment'
by MandyTTU
Summary: *Takes place after the movie* [Author's Note] Jack meets a girl as spunky as he is, but there's a catch...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this story for me and published it with the hopes someone else would like it.  I know exactly where I'm going with the story, but I don't know when I'll get there.  Funny how I have the ending all thought out, but I'm not sure how to get there.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone you recognize.  Amanda, her friends and family are mine.**

"Uncle Denton," a well-dressed girl yells over the crowd.

"Amanda," Brian Denton says, moving through the crowds.  He stops in front of her and hugs her.  "How you been, kid?  Your mother and father?"

"Hi," she says, returning the hug.  "They're good.  I'm better now that I'm here.  You realize you're getting a bit of a New York accent, Uncle."

He laughs at her and picks up her trunk.  He shows the driver the rest of her bags, which the driver loads in.

"Hey, Denton," Racetrack says, stopping Brian and Amanda before they climb in the carriage, "Buy a pape?"

"Sellin papes, Race?  Track not treating ya so well?" Brain says, giving Race a quarter and taking the pape.

"Thanks, man.  Now, who is this lovely angel I sees by your side?" Race says, putting the moves on Amanda.

"I'm Amanda Sawyer, his niece," she says, offering him her hand.

"They calls me Racetrack.  Judgin by your trunk and the fact yous ain't got an accent, I'd bet ya yous ain't from round here," Race says, taking her hand.

"Philadelphia, actually.  So, you're a friend of my uncle's?  Come back with us to his apartment," Amanda says, smiling at the boy.

"What a generous offer but I gotta work," Race says, charmed by the young woman.

"Nonsense," she says, looking at her uncle.  "Uncle Denton, tell him."

"You can't win with her," Denton says, looking affectionately at Amanda, "She's like her mother.  You were going to meet us for lunch, right?"  At this, Race nods.  "Well, that's an hour from now," Denton continues after checking his watch, "It'd take about 15 minutes to get there from here, so don't worry."

"You're the boss," Race says, giving in easily.  He climbs in the carriage after Denton, who follows Amanda in.  The ride continues with light chatter until they reach the apartment.  Denton and Race carry up Amanda's bags.  Denton goes to the kitchen to get water.

"You were a part of the strike?" Amanda asks Race as Denton comes back in.

"I merely followed Jack and Davey.  Two smarter yous never find," Race says, accepting a glass from Denton.

"Jack…Jack Kelly.  He was the leader, right?" Amanda says, thinking for a second.

"Yes, he was.  You'll meet him at lunch," Denton says.

"Don't know in what shape he be in, though," Race says.

"Why's that?" Denton asks.

"Sarah dumped him.  Theys been havin some troubles…y'know?" Race asks Denton.  Denton nods his ascension, so Race continues, "He's still sellin' papes three months after the strike.  Told him abouts a week ago, he gots no ambition.  Apparently she met a rich boy goin places."

"For Jack to do what he did, he has tons of ambition.  To lead something like that, to cause a revolt against the powers, is a hard thing.  His story stopped the same thing from happening in Philadelphia," Amanda bursts in.

"Amanda, how did Philadelphia hear about the story?" Denton asks, looking at her suspiciously.

"Someone wrote a column for the Tribune," Amanda says, ducking her head, "Armand Denton."

"Amanda!" Denton says, looking at her shocked.

"Well, Amanda Sawyer can't get anything taken seriously.  Armand Denton is a favorite columnist with the Tribune!" Amanda says, defending herself.

"Wait, yous a reporter?" Race asks.

"I wish.  A girl can't do anything like that, especially me," she says, sighing.

"Why's that?" he wants to know.

"My father is Jacob Sawyer, a leader among Philadelphian society…" Amanda says.

"And part owner of the Tribune," Denton adds.

"His newest venture is attempting to marry me off to Joseph Pulitzer III.  A major joining of two high profile families," she says, "It won't happen.  I want to be independent, or at least marry someone I want to marry.  I am not a business deal!"

"Hence the trip to New York," Race says, putting two and two together.

"Only he doesn't realize I won't be returning to Philadelphia…nor will I be marrying Pulitzer's grandson.  I will do what I want," Amanda says, "With or without your help, uncle."

"What does your mother say, Amanda?" Denton asks.

"Mother knows of my wishes.  She doesn't like the match up anymore than I do, but she can't speak out against father," she says.

"That's what my father did to her," Denton remembers, "Which is part of the reason she wanted you here with me."

"She knew you'd take care of me, no matter the decision," Amanda says, smiling.

"You know I will.  You can stay with me as long as you'd like," Denton says.

"And you have a friend in me," Race says.

"Thank you.  I do have to see Pulizter tonight…all of them in fact.  I was hoping my dear uncle would come with me," Amanda says, smiling, "I think they know of you."

"They do," Denton says, grinning.

"Race, you're invited as well," Amanda continues.

"Thank you very much," Race says, laughing.

"A girl can't go anywhere without escorts," Amanda says, causing them all to laugh heartily.

Denton checks his watch and sees they'd better be leaving for lunch.  They get there before any of the newsies.  About 10 minutes after they get there, everyone but Jack is there.  Amanda is introduced all around.

"Uncle, I need breathing room.  I'm going to go outside," Amanda tells Denton, sneaking away from the eye of all the guys.

"Sure, just be very careful," he warns her.

She goes outside and walks around.  She isn't watching where she is going and runs into someone.  She hits the ground.  "I'm so sorry.  I can be such a klutz," she says looking up at the man.

**Ohhhh**, cliffhanger…not.******  It shouldn't be hard to find out who she ran in to.  Also, I'm looking for a title.  If anyone has any ideas, I would appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I reposted chapter 2…I took MoonlightsDarkShine's advice and stretched out the lunch part to the best of my ability.  It may not be tons better, but I'm watching _Alias at the same time so forgive me.  The new part is in __bold italics.  Part 3 will be up tomorrow.  I was hoping tonight but with the Super Bowl and _Alias_, I needed to get to bed so I could get enough sleep to be awake for my _****8 AM****.**

"I wasn't watching either," the guy says, a New York accent prevalent.  He offers her a hand up.  "I gots stuff on me mind, too."  They share a laugh.  Amanda finally gets a good look at him.  He's about 6'2" with dark hair and gorgeous eyes.  He has newspapers under one arm and a bandana tied around his neck.

Jack looks at the girl he knocked over.  She's relatively tall and dressed in very nice clothing.  She has brown, curly hair, hanging over her shoulder and green eyes.  "Name's Jack Kelly," he says, offering her his hand.

"Amanda Sawyer," she answers, giving him her hand.  He kisses the knuckles.  "So, you're the famous Jack Kelly, the strike leader," she continues.

"Yous know about me?" he asks, in shock.  She nods, a slight smile on her face.  "You ain't from around here, is you?"

"No, I'm not," she says, not offering him any more information.

"What's a pretty angel like yous doing, walking around an unfamiliar city, alone?" he asks.

"Well, I was just walking around and checking out the city," she says looking around, "But I don't know how to get back to where I'm supposed to be."

"Where's that?" he asks.

"Tibby's" she says, wandering if it will give away who she is.

"Well, I was headed there meself.  I'd be glad to show you," he says, offering her his arm.  She accepts it with a smile, and they walk together.  They walk in, still talking.

"Amanda, thank God," Denton says, wrapping her in a hug, "I was worried."

"I just got a little lost, uncle.  I literally ran into someone who could help me out," she says, turning around and smiling at Jack.

"Thank you, Jack," Denton says, offering him his hand.  "I've seen you've already met my niece, Amanda."

"Sos that's how you knew me," Jack says, smiling at her.

"It was.  All of Philadelphia knows about you, though," Amanda continues, sharing a look with Denton and Race.

"That's another reason you was sent here," Race asks.

"Father found out I was the author…decided to hurry the idea of engagement before Pulitzer found out," Amanda affirms.

"What's yous got to do with Pulitzer?" Jack asks.

"What did you write?" Les asks.

"Who's your father?" Spots wants to know.

"My father in Jacob Sawyer," Amanda starts, receiving a shocked look from David.

"You're the socialite engaged to Joseph Pulitzer III?" David says.

Jack looks at her questioningly because of the fact she had been flirting with him.

Amanda continues, ignoring the engagement part, "Yes, I am that socialite.  My father is the leader in Philadelphian society.  I wrote a story for the Tribune about your strike under the name Armand Denton because no one would take an article from a girl, let alone Jacob Sawyer's daughter."  Amanda takes a break to sit in a chair between Denton and Jack, and she grabs a glass of water.  "My father found out that I was the author.  It was hell, so he sent me here to get to know the Pulitzers.  Basically, tonight I am supposed to accept Joe's proposal.  I am not engaged to that ape.  I do not plan to be, either.  Not after what that cretin's grandfather did to you."

"You're not all fancy-shmancy like the women here," Mush says, receiving a laugh from all the other guys.  "What?" he asks, sincerely confused

"I'm not meant to be a socialite.  Most of the time, I look like any girl on the street," she says, smiling.

"I doubt that's possible," Jack says, smiling at her.

"Hey Amanda," Race interjects, "I don't got nice clothes for tonight.  Maybe Jackie-boy could take my place."

"What place?" Jack asks.

"I invited Race to dinner with me, Uncle Denton, and the Pulitzer family tonight.  Since he's declined, would you care to join me?  I believe you know Mr. Pulitzer.  I know he would be glad to see you again," Amanda says, smirking.

"I don't know if I have anything to wear, and do you really want mes there with the Pulitzers?" Jack asks, laughing.

"Nonsense, you are a friend of mine," Amanda says, smiling right at him, "and if you don't have anything to wear, go get something." Amanda opens her purse and hands him $10.

"I don't take money from no one," Jack says, stubbornly.

"Well, I want someone I like at dinner with me.  Give me all your papes in exchange," she says, thinking for a second.

"They ain't worth $10," Jack says.

"Well, it's also for helping getting me back here.  Please?" she asks, smiling sweetly.

"Take it, Jack.  She's a pretty lady," David says, "When else are you going to get the chance to escort Joe's grandson's supposed fiancée to dinner at his own house?"

"When yous put it that way," Jack says, thinking, "Okay."  He puts the money in his pocket.

**_Not a minute later, the food arrives.  Everyone sits down and starts eating._**

**_"So, Amanda," Boots asks, his mouth full, "How do you like your trip to _****_New York_****_, so fars?"_**

**_"Don't talk with yer mouth full," Spot says, whacking Boots upside the head, "We's eating with a girl with manners, so yous betta learn some."_**

**_"Seeing as I just got in today, I like it so far.  Culture, great eclectic atmosphere, nice people," Amanda says, glancing ever so quickly at Jack.  The exchange goes unnoticed by most everyone except for _****_Denton_****_ and David._**

**_"What's eclectic?" Les asks, sounding out the word slowly._**

**_"It means a lot of different things all together in one place," David says; the others nod in understanding after David's explanation.  _**

**_"How long are you here for?" Blink asks._**

**_"My father thinks 3 months.  My plan is indefinitely," Amanda says._**

**_"If yer supposedly engaged to Joe's grandson, does that mean you don't have a boyfriend?" Skittery asks, looking her over._**

**_"No, I don't," she says, his examination making her uncomfortable._**

**_"Do you want one?" he responds._**

**_"If I meet someone I'm interested in, then they'll know.  I'll say yes," Amanda says, looking at Skittery but directing her comment to Jack._**

**_"By the way, Amanda, do you have a friend as pretty as yous?" Spot asks, a slight smirk appearing on his face._**

**_"Thank you for the compliment, Spot.  Yes, I do," Amanda says, smiling and sipping her water, "Alison.  She's my best friend; we've grown up together."  She turns to address _****_Denton_****_, "She's Olivia and Mark Landon's daughter."_**

**_"I remember," _****_Denton_****_ says, "I have known Mark for ages.  If you want, I can talk to him and see if he'll let Alison come up here while you're here."_**

**_"That would be good because I didn't tell her everything that is going on."_**

**_"Well, Amanda, _****_Denton_****_, I need to be heading back to work.  Still have a few papes left to sell," Race says, looking at the clock in Tibby's._**

**_"Bye Race.  Nice meeting you," Amanda says, giving him a hug._**

**_The others follow Race's lead and begin trickling out, saying goodbye to Amanda and _****_Denton_****_.  Finally it is just David, Les, and Jack left with Amanda and _****_Denton_****_._**

"I'll go with you," Denton says to Jack, "Help you get the best tuxedo.  David, Les, can you get Amanda back to my apartment?"

"Sure, Denton," David says.

"Thanks, Denton," Jack says.

"See you later, Amanda," Denton says.

"Nice meeting you, Jack," Amanda says, smiling at him.

"Same heres, see yous later," he says, winking at her before following Denton down the street.

**Well, well, well…done with part 2.  I have a good portion of part 3 done.  If you want it, you have to give me feedback.  Otherwise, I'll write it for myself or it'll get left with all my other unfinished fics in the abyss that is my hard drive.  **

**To review: feedback=happy writer=more story.  Got it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Forgive me if this is a little shoddy…I was trying to make sure I put it up tonight (Sunday night), but I watched Alias…now my brain is still trying to process what happened there.  [Anyone who read this see it?!?!  IM me if you wanna talk about it…or just leave a note!]  Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"What's it like where you live?" Les asks Amanda as they're going back to Denton's apartment.

"It's pretty nice," she says, smiling, "If I ever go back, I'll bring you with me."

"What do you mean 'if you ever go back'?" David asks.

"My father won't take my dissent well, so when I tell him that I plan on living my life my way I expect I'll go home long enough to grab some more of my belongings before coming back here," Amanda says as they reach the building.

"I think Jack likes you," Les says as they go up the stairs.

"I thought he still liked your sister, Sarah," she says, opening the door.

"Once the strike was over, they're wasn't anything keeping them together.  Sarah lost interest.  She wants a money man," David says, following Amanda in.  "Do you mind if we wait here?  I want to see Jack in a tuxedo."

"Sure," Amanda says, smiling, "I'd bet that's a sight most of the guys would love to see.  I'll make uncle take a picture."  David and Les laugh at her comment.  "Can I get you anything?" she asks as they sit down on the couch, "I'll need to be getting ready in a little bit."

"We're fine.  Thank you," David says.  After thinking a moment, he continues, "Do you have that article you wrote for the Tribune?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it out of my bag," Amanda says, heading back to her bedroom.

"Jack must like her if he's gettin' a tuxedo," Les says, "And going to the Pulitzers."

"Well, she is pretty and smart," David says, "I'd even go as far to say that she likes Jack, too."

"Here you go," Amanda says, coming back into the room.  She hands it to David who accepts it with a smile.  "Well, I'll be getting ready now.  When Jack and my uncle come back, let them know I'm getting ready."

"Sure thing, Amanda," Les says, smiling at her.

"You're cute, Les," Amanda says, grinning at him, "I bet you move a bunch of papes, just on your charm."  He blushes in response and ducks his head.  Amanda laughs and heads to the bathroom to take a bath.

Meanwhile, Denton and Jack are trying to find the appropriate outfit for the night.  "I never knew you had a niece," Jack says as they walk into the first store.

"Her father and I do not get along, but I love my sister dearly.  Amanda is her mother's daughter with her father ambition and defiance.  She and her father never got along.  I assume her writing the story was the last straw.  She was in awe of you when I told her about what you boys were doing," Denton says, smiling.

"Can I help you, sirs?" the clerk asks, interrupting further conversation.

"Yes," Denton says, "I need to get a tuxedo for my friend tonight.  We're going to a nice dinner."

"Of course, sir," the clerk says, motioning for Jack to move.  Jack gives Denton a questioning look.

"Stand on the stool.  He'll get your measurements and get a tux or two for you to try on," Denton whispers.  Jack smiles, gratefully, and climbs up.  Denton walks over to the clerk and whispers to him, "Tell him nothing over $10.  I'll cover the rest."  The clerk nods.

The clerk returns to Jack and gets his measurement.  He disappears for a few minutes and returns with two tuxedos and a shirt.  While Jack is trying on the first one, the clerk slips Denton the prices.

"What do you think, Denton?" Jack asks, coming out.

"Let's see the other," Denton says.

"You're the boss," Jack says, changing into the second one.  "Well?"

"That's the one," Denton says when Jack steps out.  Unlike the first one, this one looked like it was tailored specifically for Jack.  All together, the second one came to $18.  The first one was $10.  Jack paid $10, while Denton slipped him the other $8.

"I can't believe I got meself a tux," Jack says, laughing as they walk out of the store.

"And you're having dinner with the most powerful man in New York and the daughter of the most powerful man in Philadelphia," Denton adds.

"What I don't gets is why Amanda doesn't want to marrys Joe's grandson.  Most girls dream of that," Jack asks, as they walk down the street.

"That's the life Amanda's always lived.  She's never been very happy with it.  Her favorite story when she was little was Cinderella because the prince took Cinderella away from her family life that she was unhappy with.  Amanda has always wanted a prince to rescue her away from her life; in the case of Pulitzer's grandson, she would be a mere accessory.  She would always be unhappy," Denton says.  They walk in silence for awhile longer before Denton adds, "She wants to be an equal."

"She's so smart and beautiful and funny.  Why wouldn't someone treat her equal?" Jack asks.

"In social circles, the wife is a mere trophy.  The fact Amanda is so beautiful makes her a valuable commodity.  Eventually, her husband would break her of her humor and brains.  My sister's personality was like Amanda's, only she wasn't half as resilient or defiant.  I barely recognize her when I see her.  The sparkle from her eyes is gone, and I refuse to let Joe take that from my niece," Denton says, going off into his own world.

"I would be lucky to meet a girl interested in me that is half as amazing as Amanda," Jack says when they reach the apartment building.

"Amanda's still looking for a prince to rescue her," Denton says, smiling.

"Who'd ever want to be with a street-rat likes me?" Jack asks as Denton opens the apartment door.

"Any girl who has ever seen you could tell you that you are very attractive; the embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome – the fairy tale knight of young girls' dreams.  But the girl who will want to be with you is the girl who can see that below the tough exterior is a sweet, charming man who protects those that he cares for and stands up for what he knows is right," Amanda answers, much to the shock of the men.

"I thought you would be getting ready," Denton asks, seeing her walking into the living room in just her dressing gown.

"I am.  I heard Jack and figured you must me back.  The bathroom is free," she says, turning on her heels and going into her bedroom.

"She's a pistol, Denton," David says, laughing at the fact Jack is still staring at the door Amanda just walked through.

"Jack, why don't you go ahead and get ready in the bathroom.  You can use the bath and my razor if you need to," Denton says, snapping Jack out of his trance, "I'll hang your tux in my room.  I can get dressed first then help you."

"Thanks, Denton," Jack says, walking dazed to the bathroom.

"Was that Amanda's way of telling Jack she likes him?" Les asks.

"If Les got it, Jack must have," David says, grinning.

"She's got a fire in her to match the one in Jack.  Tonight will definitely be interesting," Denton says, smiling, "If you two boys will excuse me, I need to get ready."

Denton goes to his room and dresses quickly.  He takes something out of a drawer and puts it in his pocket.  Then he knocks on the bathroom door and says, "Jack, whenever you're ready just go into my room.  I'll knock before I come in."  Then he moves on to Amanda's room.  "Can I come in?" he asks, after knocking.

"Sure, Uncle Denton," she says, standing up as Denton comes in, "Could finish lacing my dress for me?"

"Of course," he says, smiling.  He laces it up quickly and sees her reflection in the mirror.  "You look exactly like your mother at your age.  You only need one more thing," he says, reaching into his pocket.  "This was your grandmother's," he says, pulling out a gold locket, "She kept a picture of me and your mom in it.  I want to give it to you."  He puts it around her neck and clasps it.  

"Uncle, I don't think I can keep this," she says, in shock, "Grandma gave it to you."

"She did, and I am giving it to you," he says, "But I want you to have it.  Put pictures of people you care about in it."

"Thank you," she says, hugging him.

"I better go see if Jack needs help, and let you finish getting ready," he says, opening the door and letting himself out.  Denton sees the door to his room open.  "Need some help?" he asks Jack.

"Could you help me with the tie?" Jack asks, "I ain't ever had to tie one of these."

"No problem," Denton says, tying it quickly.  "I'll be in the living room with Les and David.  Come in when you're finished."  Jack nods, and Denton leaves.

"They almost ready?  We need to be getting home soon," David says.

"Keep yer pants on, Davey.  I'm comin'," Jack says, walking out of the bedroom.  "So, whadda ya think?"  
"Wow, Jack, you look like a million bucks," Les says, in awe.

"You're almost right, Les," Amanda says from the doorway behind Jack.  David's mouth falls open.  "Don't turn around," she says before Jack turns around, "I'll fix it."  She dusts off the shoulders and straightens the back.  "There…now, you look like a million bucks."

Jack turns around to see Amanda wearing a deep green dress that accentuates her figure perfectly.  She also has her hair pulled up in a bun with a few curly tendrils hanging down.  "I see heaven's missing an angel," he says, bowing slightly.  She blushes slightly and smiles at him.

"You look beautiful, Amanda," Les says, smiling up at her.

"Why thank you, Les," she responds, bending over slightly to kiss him on the cheek.

"He's right, though.  You look amazing," David says.

"You're all making me blush," Amanda says, "But thank you again."

"Well, we all need to be leaving," Denton says, checking his watch.  "I believe you're supposed to be there about 7."

"That's right," Amanda says, nodding.

"It's about 7?" David asks, "We really need to be heading home.  Mom and dad will be worrying.  Have fun tonight both of you."  

"Thanks Dave.  Tell your parents I said hi," Jack says as they walk to the door.

"Here's your shawl," Denton says, placing it over her shoulder.  
They go down the stairs together.  Denton, Amanda, and Jack climb in the carriage while David and Les head home.  Jack and Amanda are on one bench and Denton is sitting across from them.

"I was being serious, Amanda.  You look amazing; well, even more amazing than yous did earlier," Jack whispers quietly.

"Thank you.  I was serious also.  The tuxedo only makes you look better, and that is a hard feat," she says, lightly kissing him on the cheek.

Jack ducks his head to hide the slight blush that appears on his face.

"So, Amanda, anything we need to know?" Denton asks, after witnessing the exchange.

"Just the fact I act like a simpering moron in front of them.  They like to think I'm just a pretty face, and that's fine with me.  I'd rather they think that because then I can do stuff and pawn it off on ignorance," Amanda says, laughing.  Denton and Jack join her.  A silence falls over the carriage as everyone thinks about what is about to go on.

"We're here," Denton says, breaking the silence as they reach the gates.  Jack's face visibly tenses up.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asks, to which Jack nods his head.  

"The Pulitzer's and I don't exactly have the best history," he says, a self-deprecating laugh escaping his lips.

"It's okay.  They're a little overwhelming.  You're with me; you'll be fine.  Are you ready?" Amanda asks, before they get out of the carriage.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jack says, taking a deep breath.

Amanda takes his hand and squeezes it in reassurance as the driver opens the door.

**Well, I finished…aren't you proud?!?!?  Anyway, it'll be a day or so before the next part is up.  Dinner with the Pulitzer's will either take 1 or 2 chapters depending how far I decide to go.  Don't forget to review this chapter, okay?  And I'm still waiting for help with a title.  Thanks y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so excited about these reviews…thanks y'all!  I'm dedicating this part to GLimmer…you're comment totally brightened up my day!  Thanks soooo much, babe!  Alias, yeah, but I still have no title.  Maybe my roomie will help me.  Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.  **

**To all, I've made various bgs…so far Spot, Jack (2), general, planning on Les and David within the next day or so.  If you're interested, email me and let me know.  If you have pictures you want made into a bg, just email me the pictures and I will be more than glad to do it.**

Denton and Jack exit the carriage first and Jack offers a hand to help Amanda down.  He also offers her his arm as they walk up the stairs.

"Let the games begin," Amanda says, grinning slightly as she knocks on the door.  

The butler answers the door almost immediately.  "Hello, Ms. Sawyer.  Mrs. Pulitzer is in the parlor; I will show you and your guests the way."

"Thank you," Amanda says.  She takes both Denton and Jack hands and squeezes them in reassurance before they all follow the butler to the parlor.

"Amanda, dear, so great to see you again," Mrs. Pulitzer says, standing up to graciously meet Amanda.

"Good evening, Mrs. Pulitzer," Amanda says, curtsying slightly.

"Please call me Madeline, all of you," Mrs. Pulitzer says.

"Madeline, may I introduce my uncle, Brian Denton.  He's a reporter with "The Sun." Amanda says, as Denton steps forward.

"Good evening, Mr. Denton," Madeline says, smiling.

"Good evening, Madeline," Denton replies.

"I did not get a chance to tell you, but this young man helped me find my way when I was lost in the city today.  I hope it wasn't presumptuous to invite him to dinner tonight.  I just wanted to thank him for helping me," Amanda says, gesturing to Jack.

"Of course not, dear.  What is your name, young man?" Madeline asks, directing a motherly smile towards Jack.

"Good evening, Ma'am.  My name's Jack Kelly.  It's nice to meet you," Jack says, surprising Amanda and Denton with his etiquette.

"Well, Jack, I'm glad you agreed to join us this evening.  I'll just call Sarah and ask her to set another place at the table," Madeline says, sitting down and ringing a bell.

"Yes ma'am?" Sarah asks, coming into the room.  Jack looks up in shock to see David and Les' older sister working as a maid/kitchen helper.  He recovers quickly when he notices Sarah has paid no attention to him.

"Sarah, we have another guest for this evening - Mr. Kelly.  Inform the cook and set another place at the table, next to Amanda," Madeline says, gesturing to Jack.  At this point, Sarah looks at Jack and realizes who it is.  She is startled but quickly recovers.

"Of course, ma'am," she says, escaping quickly to the kitchen.

Amanda has watched the exchange with interest and decides to get more dirt on what is going on.  "So, Madeline, how long has Sarah been working for you?"

"It will be three months Thursday.  She's such a hard worker.  Apparently, her old boyfriend was a lazy lout.  She recently started seeing a young man studying to be a doctor," Madeline says, eager to share gossip, "They've been together for about three weeks, I think."

"Oh really.  Quite a scandal," Amanda says, feigning interest yet at the same time aching for Jack.  A quick glance at him shows a stoic mask in place just barely concealing the hurt.

"So, Jack, what do you do?" Madeline asks, her attention drifting to a new topic.

"I am actually in the newspaper distribution business; I am employ of "The World." Jack says, as Denton and Amanda attempt to hide their smiles.

"Really?" Madeline asks, impressed, "Then you and my son, Joseph, will have a lot to talk about.  He will be taking over "The World" someday."  Her pride for her son obviously shines through.

"I'm sure we will," Jack says, smiling, as the butler comes back in.

"Mrs. Pulitzer, the gentlemen will be joining you in here shortly," he announces before leaving again.

"Well, gentlemen, I'm sure you will be glad for some conversation companions.  My father-in-law, husband, and son will be excited to meet you.  After all, Mr. Denton, you will be family soon."  Amanda's carefully held intact smile falters ever so slightly, unnoticed by Madeline.  "I'm sure us women are awfully dreadful and boring to listen to," Madeline continues, sharing a smile with Amanda.

"Nonsense; I've enjoyed the conversation," Denton says.

"Me, too," Jack says as the Pulitzer men enter the room.

**Short chapter, I know.  I was going to hold off another day or two and write a long part, but with all the reviews I received I figured that I'd reward you to the best of my ability with a teaser of things to come.  The conversation involving the Pulitzer men will be a long part and require a lot of thinking from me, and that is hard when I've been up since ****7 AM** (current time is about ****1 AM******).  What did you all think about adding Sarah in as a plot twist?  I was originally just using it as a name, but then I thought 'Wouldn't that be an interesting line of events?'  Just to clarify, I don't think Sarah is really as *bitchy* as I made her to be, but it works better for my story that way.  Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story.  I live for feedback.  The more feedback I get, the sooner the Pulitzer men part will be out.  With little feedback, expect late tomorrow night or Wednesday at the earliest.  With a lot of feedback, I may finish it before class at ****12:30**** tomorrow.  It's all up to you.   Have a good night!**


	5. Author's Note on New Title

**Author Note: I finally chose a title, _Acoustic #3_.  I took this from a Goo Goo Dolls song; they are one of my favorite artists in the world.  Below you can find the lyrics.  When I read them, they jumped out as perfect for my story.  Even though you may not be able to see it now, it will become apparent when I get where I'm going.**
    
    _They painted up your secrets_
    
    _With the lies they told to you_
    
    _And the least they ever gave you_
    
    _Was the most you ever knew_
    
    _And I wonder where these dreams go_
    
    _When the world gets in your way_
    
    _What's the point in all this screaming_
    
    _No one's listening anyway_
    
    _Your voice is small and fading_
    
    _And you hide in here unknown_
    
    _And your mother loves your father_
    
    _Cause she's got nowhere to go_
    
    _And she wonders where these dreams go_
    
    _Cause the world got in her way_
    
    _What's the point in ever trying_
    
    _Nothing's changing anyway_
    
    _They press their lips against you_
    
    _And you love the lies they say_
    
    _And I tried so hard to reach you_
    
    _But you're falling anyway_
    
    _And you know I see right through you_
    
    _Cause the world gets in your way_
    
    _What's the point in all this screaming_
    
    _You're not listening anyway_


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow, I finished that short part at like 2 AM this morning.  Now, it's 5:30 PM and I just finished writing just over 3 pages.  Aren't you proud?  Thanks so very much for reviewing my story; it really has encouraged me to write more of this story.  Thanks to Frenchy, GLimmer, and everyone who's been faithfully reviewing me.**

"Darling," Madeline says, smiling widely and standing, "Amanda's here, and she brought a friend for dinner."

"Hello Joseph, Joe, JJ," Amanda says, "May I introduce my uncle, Brian Denton.  I believe you know of him.  He works for "The Sun."  Uncle, this is Joseph Pulitzer, his son Joe, and his grandson JJ."

"Hello, Mr. Denton," Joseph says, eyeing him suspiciously, "Your name sounds very familiar."

"I wrote about the Newsboys strike three months ago," Denton says, concealing a smile at the expression that appears on Pulitzer's face when he remembers.

"Also," Amanda says, interrupting further discussion, "I invited a young man who helped me today when I got lost in the city, Jack Kelly.  Jack Kelly, may I introduce you to Joseph, Joe, and JJ."

"We've met," Joseph says, taking a good, long look at Jack, "I thought you left the city, boy."

"I had family here and friends," Jack says simply, not wanting to start a fight.

"Excuse me, but nice to meet you, Jack," JJ says, stepping in to the conversation to shake Jack's hand after he sees the look that Jack casts towards Amanda.

"Strong grip," Jack comments.  

"May I borrow you for a second, Amanda?" JJ asks, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Of course," she says with thinly veiled disgust.

"That boy is the one who lead the revolt against "The World," JJ whispers, indignantly, "And your uncle is the one who reported on it."

"What revolt?" Amanda asks, playing dumb.

"A strike by all the newsboys in the city because it was necessary to raise their prices," JJ explains to Amanda as if he were explaining it to a child.

"Well, he's just a friend who helped me when I got lost in the city.  I thought this was a fair way to repay him, plus I saw him carrying "The World" papers.  I hoped you wouldn't mind," Amanda says, smiling innocently.

"Fine, this time.  Next time, you are to run things by me.  Remember that!" JJ says, squeezing her arm tightly before they head back to the group.  A flash of pain shows in Amanda's eyes as they rejoin the group.  Jack and Denton cast her questioning looks, but she nods as if to say she is okay.

"Excuse me, but dinner is served," Sarah says, coming in to the parlor.  She avoids Jack's eyes at all cost.  JJ immediately takes Amanda's arm and escorts her to the dining room.  Joe, Joseph, and Madeline are not far behind.  Jack and Denton bring up the rear.

"Something went on.  He hurt her," Jack whispers covertly.

"I saw it.  We'll ask her about it after dinner," Denton replies.

JJ pulls out Amanda's chair and sits to her left.  Jack sits to her right, much to the dismay of everyone but Madeline and Denton.  Next to Jack is Joe, who is sitting at one end of the table.  Opposite of Jack is Madeline, and opposite of JJ is Denton.  Joseph is sitting at the head of the table.   Dinner stops the conversation and tension for a short while, but as soon as the first course is gone it starts up again.

"What exactly is it you do again, Jack?" Joe asks.

"I don't believe I told you, but I am a newspaper distributor," Jack says, picking up on Joe's superior tone.

"Really?" JJ asks.

"Yes, I am a newsboy.  I deliver your newspapers, Mr. Pulitzer, to the people of New York City," Jack answers.

"So, how much do you newsboy's make?" Madeline asks, innocently.

"Right now, it costs us 1 penny for 2 papers.  We sell them for 1 penny each.  On a good week with good headlines, I can sell upwards of 1,000 papers a week," Jack says, refusing to sink to the level JJ and Joe are trying to bring him down to.  Amanda smiles at him and squeezes his hand under the table.  Jack returns the smile, which makes Joseph, Joe, and JJ angry.

"That's about $10 a week; $5 after you deduct the price of newspapers," Amanda says, slipping out of her 'dumb blonde' mode.

"I didn't know you were that good at math," Madeline says, "You figured that out rather quickly."

"Just luck, I guess," Amanda says, realizing her mistake.

"Where do you live, Jack?  I doubt you can afford an apartment, no offense," Joseph says, entering the game.

"None taken, SIR," Jack grounds out, "I live at the Newsboys' Boarding House.  It's a cheap rate, and many of my friends live there.  I also have a few friends who let me stay with them, especially if it's been a hard day."

"So, you have no home?  What happened to your parents?" JJ asks, hiding a smirk.

"My mother died, and my father was arrested for stealing some food for me shortly after.  He had lost his job when he stayed home to take care of my mother while she was sick.  After she miscarried and died, he wasn't able to hold a steady job.  He always tried to take care of me.  Ever since then, I did what I needed to survive.  Being a newsboy has given me the best money so far," Jack says, deciding just to come out and say the truth.

"Oh, you poor dear," Madeline says, her heart going out for the young boy her son's age.  "No one should have to go through that."

"It made me strong and what I am today.  I can't say it didn't hurt, but life has its own way of working things out," Jack says.

By now, it is time for desert.  JJ is uncomfortable with the vulnerability Jack is showing and doesn't want Amanda to listen to Jack's sob stories.  "Excuse me," he says, tapping his glass and standing up, "I have an announcement to make."  He turns to face Amanda, and she closes her eyes, knowing exactly what is coming next.  "Amanda Elizabeth Sawyer, will you marry me?"

"I can't say yes, yet," Amanda says, taking a deep breath.  Madeline, Joseph, Joe, and JJ look at her with utter shock.  "I don't know you well enough, JJ.  I'm sorry, but I can't make such a large commitment without knowing you and knowing what I feel.  I am planning on staying with my uncle for at least the next 3 months.  Let me get to know you, and I will give you an answer within 3 months."

"I will have to inform your father of this," Joseph says, looking at her with a bit of disdain.

"I know you will, sir.  I told my father my plan.  I do not know whether or not he agreed, but he told me it was ultimately my decision," Amanda says, "I always dreamed I'd marry for love, and I do not know JJ well enough to know if I love him."

"That is fair enough.  You can't ask my niece to agree to marry someone she hardly knows.  Loveless marriages make people unhappy and breed contempt.  You cannot want that for your son, Mr. Pulitzer.  I know my sister would never want that for her daughter," Denton says, stepping in.

"I agree to that if you do, father and grandfather," JJ says.

"I'll agree," Joe says, and Joseph just nods.

Desert commence in a stiff silence until Sarah comes to clear the plates.  She goes around and quickly grabs everyone's plates until she reaches Jack.  "Hello Sarah," he says, startling her to the point where she almost drops the plates, "How are you doing?"

"Hello Jack," she says, regaining composure, "I'm fine, but I really need to get back to work."

"Okay, then, we'll talk at dinner tomorrow night.  Your parents invited Denton and me to dinner," Jack tells her before she hastily escapes to the kitchen.

"How do you know Sarah or her parents?" Joseph asks, suspiciously.

"Her brothers and I work together, and we used to go out," Jack says, pausing to take a sip of water.   "I am that 'lazy lout' that she spoke of," he continues, directing the comment to Madeline.

"Oh my," Madeline says, remembering the conversation earlier, "If I had known, dear, I never would have said anything."

"It's truly okay.  I already knew most of it," Jack says, pacifying Madeline's fears.

"Sarah's dating a successful medical student now, is she not?  No offense to you, Jack, but I can see that as a step up in the world," Joe says, not bothering to mask his superiority.

"She's dating Michael.  They do look well together.  I believe it is quite serious; he's invited her to the Calvert-Baxter wedding at the end of August," JJ says, hoping to sting Jack.

"What does that mean?" Jack whispers to Amanda.

"Basically, if he's willing to introduce her into the social circles, then he's very serious about her.  Everyone will know to stay away from her after that; she's Michael's possession," Amanda whispers while the rest of the men are discussing business.

"Oh, Jack, forgive us.  I do believe we are speaking over your head.  You must be bored.  Gentlemen, shall we retire to the study?" Pulitzer says, standing up.  Joe and JJ follow suit.  "Denton, you're invited as well.  You too, Jack."

"Thank you, but I think it is about time for me to head home," Jack says, standing up.

"Probably just as well," JJ says, "It will be all business and politics.  Very boring for you.  What about you, Mr. Denton?"

"Thank you for the gracious offer, but I think we all should be heading home," Denton says, standing up also.  "Amanda was traveling today and I am sure she's very tired."

"Thank you, uncle; I am," Amanda says, faking a yawn.  "I need to get some sleep if I am to go to church tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you need to leave?" JJ asks, helping her out of the chair.  "You could stay longer, and I could take you home.  We could get to know each other better," he continues with a lewd undertone evident in his voice.

"No, thank you, JJ.  I am rather tired, but I will see you soon," Amanda says, removing her hand from his.  "Thank you for the lovely dinner, Madeline," she says, turning her attention to the only other female at the table.

"You're welcome, dear.  It was great to see you; I hope to see you around.  Nice meeting you, also, Jack.  You are one very brave young man," Madeline says.

"Thank you, Madeline.  It was very nice to meet you," Jack says, kissing her hand softly.  Madeline smiles, trying to hide her grin when she sees the look her husbands casts her.

"Does every woman fall victim to his charms?" Amanda asks Denton quietly.  Denton just laughs in response.

"Thank you for dinner, Madeline," Denton says, stepping forward.  "It was nice meeting you; I assume I will be seeing you around."

"The same to you, Mr. Denton," she says, as Denton kisses her hand.

Madeline retires to the parlor as Joseph, Joe, and JJ escort their guests to the door.

Denton shakes hands with all three men, as does Jack. As Jack and JJ break their handshake, JJ whispers to Jack alone, "You know you have nothing to offer her, so don't even try.  She knows the truth about who you really are.  Do you really think she would like a street rat like you?  She will end up with me, one way or another.  I know she will choose me in the end." 

"She can make up her own mind AND HEART, JJ.  I suggest you let her do it," Jack whispers just as quietly.

"She's a woman; she doesn't know what she wants," JJ says, as Jack pulls his hand away.

Joseph and Joe both kiss Amanda's hand and say good night as JJ steps forward now that his exchange with Jack is finished.  "Farewell, sweet princess," he says, kissing her hand, "I do hope you consider the proposal.  I know I will make you very happy."

"Good night, JJ.  Yes, I will consider it," Amanda says, trying to get away.  Unfortunately, JJ's grip on her hand is too tight.

"Good night," he says before roughly kissing her on the lips, all the while his eyes remain locked with Jack's.

**Well, you know the drill.  Reviewing = more parts to the story.  I have an outline for the next section, and it's Amanda/Jack with little Denton interaction.  You will see a few more of our loveable characters…I hope you enjoy it.  BTW – the offer for backgrounds or background making still stands.  I'm more than willing cause it gives me a nice break when I'm writing the story or doing homework.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Y'all, I am so sorry this chapter took so long.  Part of the reason was that I only got 2 reviews for the last part, so I didn't feel very motivated to write.  I went to a club Friday night, and then with the whole ****Columbia**** explosion…everything is just completely off kilter.  To make up for it taking me so long to post, this chapter is 5 pages long Times New Roman 12.  This is my longest chapter to date.  Most likely, I won't be able to do more until Friday at the earliest.  I have tests on Thursday and Friday.  Also I have a test next Monday and Wednesday.  If the parts are shorter, then that's why.  Enjoy!!!**

Denton looks out the corner of his eye and sees Jack ready to pounce on JJ, so he places a hand on Jack's shoulder to keep him in place.  JJ notices Jack's reaction and smirks in arrogance.  Amanda, meanwhile, has carefully and forcefully disengaged herself from JJ.  She goes to stand in between Jack and Denton, and then they all turn and make their way back to the carriage.

"She's perfect, JJ," Joe says, looking as the carriage drives away, "my only worry is that Jack character."

"No worries, father.  He's nothing more than a street rat with attitude.  Amanda will get tired of 'slumming' it with him, sooner or later," JJ says.

"If not, all you need to do is talk to Jack.  If you tell him that he isn't worthy of her or that she can do better, then he'll drop her quickly.  He has no self confidence, and it will be his downfall," Pulitzer says.

"Amanda will be mine in time to announce it at the Baxter-Calvert wedding, and I want Jack to be there so I can rub it in his face," JJ says, turning around and walking inside.  Joe and Pulitzer follow him in.

Meanwhile, in the carriage, Amanda is definitely not too happy.

"I need to wash my mouth and lips out with a bar of soap," Amanda says, the second the carriage door is closed.  "Where did he discern the right to kiss me?  Not to mention the fact he was no good at it, anyway.  He is such a barbarian."

"Are you better now?" Denton asks, a small smile playing on his face.

"Yes, actually.  I am so sorry you all had to go through with that," Amanda says to both Jack and Denton.  "Especially you, Jack.  I didn't realize how big of…God, they are so infuriating.  Acting all superior and better.  I hate them!"

"I've dealt with worse, Amanda.  It really was okay.  I'd go through it again, just to see you looking this beautiful," Jack says, immediately calming her down.  "Now what happened when he pulled you away earlier?  Did he hurt you?"

"He was telling me who you are and what you had done.  He got angry with me for doing something without his permission," she says, changing her voice tone with the word _permission.  "He only squeezed my arm.  It just shocked me; that's all."_

Jack and Denton don't look convinced as Jack says "Let me see your arm."

Amanda looks at both men and realizes she has no choice.  She removes her shawl, and Jack bends over to examine her arm.  He sees a bruise starting to form on her upper arm.  Jack's eyes betray the anger he's trying to hold in, but Amanda sees it when his eyes meet hers.

"Hey," she says, "Look at me."  He reluctantly turns his face towards hers, and she takes his hand.  "I'm fine, Jack.  Yes, he did hurt me a little bit.  No, it's not your fault because I invited you.  I knew the possibility of this happening, but I did not and do not care.  You will not blame yourself, and you will not do something stupid to that rich, spoiled brat.  He is not worth your time or energy.  Promise me that, okay?"  When he says nothing, she prompts him again.  "Promise me."

"I promise, Amanda," Jack says, looking her in the eye.

"Jack, how about you and Amanda go see Medda.  It's still early, and I know she'd love to see you in a tux," Jack says, reminding the two that he is still in the carriage.  "We're only a few minutes from Irving Hall."

"Medda?" Amanda asks her tone somewhere between questioning and jealously.

"Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark.  She's the brightest star of the vaudeville stage today; she was a friend of my father's," Jack says

"Vaudeville?  I've heard of it, but my father never allowed me to go to that.  Said it wasn't proper for a lady of my status," Amanda says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, then, do you wants to go?" Jack asks.

"Sure, I'd love to," she says, as the carriage comes to a stop.

"Sir," the driver says, opening to door, "We're here."

"Thank you," Amanda says, taking the hand and climbing down.  "Uncle, are you coming?" she continues after Jack gets out.

"You kids go ahead.  I'm getting tired," Denton says with a wave, "But have a good time.  Jack, will you walk her back?"

"Absolutely, it's only about 3 blocks anyway," Jack says.

"Well, rest up, uncle.  I'm going to church in the morning; do you plan on coming?" Amanda says before the door is shut

"I'll think about it," Denton says, as he pulls away.

Amanda sighs and shakes her head.  "So, shall we go in?" Jack asks, offering his arm and a cute grin.

"Of course," she says, accepting his arm.  He leads her around to the back entrance, and he enters first.  She follows close behind him.  Medda is sitting backstage for a 30-minute break.

"Hey Medda," he says when he sees her.

"Kelly, is that you?" she says, enveloping in a hug, "I never imagined I would see you in a tuxedo.  You look absolutely amazing, kid."

"Thanks, Medda," Jack says, breaking the embrace.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Medda says, looking behind Jack to see Amanda.

"Amanda Sawyer.  I'm Brian Denton's niece," Amanda says, smiling and shaking Medda's hand, "I'm visiting him for the summer."

"Your dress is beautiful; I'm guessing you're the one who got Jack into the tux," Medda says, accepting the handshake.

"Thank you.  I like yours, too.  We went to dinner with the Pulitzer's tonight, and my uncle said that we should come see you to blow off some steam," Amanda continues.

"Dinner didn't go so well?" Medda infers.

"Just stressful; so can we hang out back here and watch the rest of the show?" Jack says.

"Of course, you can have anything you like," Medda says, "I need to be going back out.  Enjoy the show."

She heads back to the front, and Jack leads Amanda to a good place to see the show.  She stands in front, and he stands behind her.  He's close enough for her to feel his presences but far enough away to not be invading her personal spaces.

"Having fun?" he asks, about halfway through.

"This is so amazing.  Thanks for bringing me," she says, turning her head to face his.

"My pleasure," Jack whispers in her ear.  She smiles as a blush creeps on to her cheek, and they both turn back to Medda on stage.  Right before the end of the show, Amanda gets up the nerve to step backwards to the point where she is right against Jack's chest.  Jack smiles at her actions and lets one hand rest on her hip.  The show ends and the lights come up.  Unfortunately the lights break the magic of the situation, and Amanda and Jack pull apart quickly.  They tell Medda goodbye and begin the walk back to Denton's apartment.

"So…" Amanda starts.

"So what?" Jack says.

"Aside from the dinner company, didja have fun?" Amanda says, swinging her arms as they walk down a nearly abandoned New York street.

"Yeah, I did," Jack grins, "You?"

"Well, I enjoyed some of my dinner company.  I also had fun at the vaudeville show; Medda is really sweet," Amanda says, "So, tell me something about you."

"What do yous wanna know?  And what brought these questions?" Jack asks, a little confused.

"I'm bored, and I want to know more about you," Amanda says, simply.  Jack and her walk in silence for a minute or so, and she shivers as the wind picks up a bit.

"Cold?" he asks.

"It's a little chilly when the wind blows," Amanda says.

"Here," Jack says, shrugging off his coat and putting it around her shoulder.

"Thanks," she says, offering him a shy grin.

"I'm an only child.  Never been outside New York.  The newsies are really the only family I have.  I miss my mom and dad, but I've gotten used to life without them," Jack says after another moment of silence, "I used to have a pet…a dog named River."

"You named your dog River?" Amanda asks, offering Jack a large smile and a giggle.

"I did," he says, laughing with her, "He was the best pet.  I loved him.  He died about a week after my dad was arrested."  He sobers up at the end, and Amanda takes his hand and intertwines her fingers with his.  He smiles, gratefully, as they keep walking.  Neither makes a move to remove their hand.  "Well, your turn," Jack continues.

"My turn?" Amanda starts, "I have an older brother named Michael; he's about 10 years older than me and more of a father to me than my own.  My father and I don't get along, but my mother and I do get along pretty well.  As unhappy as my mother is with my father, I think she does love him.  And he loves her; he would do almost anything for her."

"Pets?" Jack asks.

"I had a pet cat named Celia, after my nanny when I was little," Amanda finishes.  They are about a block from Denton's place when they pass a Catholic church.  "Wait here," she says when she sees it.

"What are you doing, Amanda?" Jack asks, following her into the church.  She quickly ties her shawl around her head and slips Jack's jacket on to cover her arms.

"You know what?  Call me Mandy, please.  And I am finding out mass times tomorrow," Amanda says looking for the Sacristy.  She finds it and knocks on the door.

"Come in," the priest says.

"Hello Father," Amanda says, walking into the room.

"Hello my child.  How may I help you?" he asks, standing up.

"I was just wondering the mass times tomorrow.  I just came to town, and this church is close to my uncle's apartment," Amanda says.

"Well, we have mass at 8 and 10.  Confession anytime you'd like it," the priest says.

"Thank you so much; I will see you tomorrow," she says, turning around to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"What is your name, my child?" the priest asks before she and Jack can leave.

"Amanda Sawyer."

"And you?" he asks, referring to Jack.

"Jack Kelly."

"I'm Father O'Reilly; will I be seeing you tomorrow, Jack?"

"I don't know," Jack says, "I haven't been to church since I was 8 years old."

"Our doors are always open, and you are always welcome, son," Father O'Reilly says, offering Jack a handshake, "I hope to see you both tomorrow."

"Goodbye Father," Amanda says as she and Jack leave the Sacristy.

"You ready?" Jack asks.

"Almost," she says, going into one of the pews.  She kneels on the kneeler and looks at Jack who looks uncomfortable.  "You uncomfortable?  If you want, you can wait outside."

"No, that's okay," he says, still standing there.

"You can sit on the pew.  It's okay," she says, with a smile.  He matches the smile as he sits down next to her.  She makes the sign of the cross and starts the 'Our Father' and 'Hail Mary.'

A/N: I know this is Pre-Vatican II, so I'm not sure whether it'd be in Latin or English.  For the sake of my story, it's English cause that's how this good little Muslim girl who went to a Catholic middle and high school knows it.  LoL!  

Jack sits there, watching her.  When she finishes, she gets off the kneeler and stands.  "Come with me," she says, taking his hand.  She leads him to the candles.

"I remember doing this a month after my mother died.  My father brought me to the church and told me to light a candle to remember her," Jack says, falling back into a memory.  Amanda says nothing but hands him a match with which to light a candle.  She takes one for herself and lights two candles.  He lights two also.  They leave the church without a word.

"Two?" he asks when they're outside.

"My grandmother on my mother's side and my nephew.  I was close to both of them.  I stayed with my brother and sister-in-law while she was pregnant.  He died when he was four years old, which was about a year ago.  They live a five minute walk away," Amanda says, her eyes starting to tear up, "My grandmother died almost a year before him.  It was a really hard time for my mom and family."

"Sounds like it was hard on you," Jack observes.

"I lost one of the few people who understood me in my family," Amanda says, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye.  "Anyway," she says, wiping it away just to have another take its place, "You lit two also."

"Me mudder and what would have been me sista.  She's the one me mudder miscarried," Jack says, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"You're crying," Amanda says, her voice breaking.  She smiles and wipes the tears off his cheek.

"You, too," he says, wiping tears from her cheek.  His hand stays on her cheek.  They stand there for a few minutes just staring at the other.

"We're a pair.  Standing outside a church at eleven o'clock at night, crying," Amanda says, laughing slightly and breaking the trance, "My God.  I'm a mess."  She unties the shawl from around her chin and just holds it in her hand.  She looks anywhere but Jack.

"Yous ain't a mess.  You still looks beautiful," Jack says, raising her chin so that her eyes meet his again.

"Yeah, right.  You're just being nice, too nice," Amanda says, rolling her eyes.

"Naw, I'm being truthful," he says, smiling.  Amanda looks deep into his eyes and sees the truth.  She smiles back at him.  Amanda leans in to kiss him on the lips and Jack is about to do the same but stops himself.  "Let's go ahead and get back.  Denton'll be worrying his self," Jack says instead.

"Jack…" Amanda starts.

"Shh…I knows," he says, placing a finger in front of her lips.  He moves his arm and wraps it around her shoulder, and she lays her head on his shoulder.  They continue their walk back to Denton's apartment in silence.

"Good night, Jack.  I really did have an amazing time, even during the bad parts.  You had a lot do with making it all good.  Thank you," Amanda says when they reach Denton's apartment.

"Thank yous for inviting me, Mandy," he says, grinning as he says her says her name.  "I hads a pretty good time.  What time are you going to mass tomorrow morning?"

"I was thinking of the 8 AM services, why?" Amanda asks.

"I'd like to joins ya, if ya don't mind," Jack says, almost shyly.

"Jack, of course I'd love you to come.  Meet me here at 7:30?" she asks.

"Okay," he says, smiling, "Well, I better bes heading back.  The guys are going to wander where I am."

"You need to get your clothes first," Amanda says, opening to door.  There's a note on the end table next to Jack's clothes.  Amanda grabs it, and Jack reads it over her shoulder.

_Mandy & Jack, _

_            I went ahead to bed, and as you can see I left Jack's clothes out here for him.  I'll join you for church in the morning.  Just wake me up when you get up.  Jack, our dinner is tomorrow about 5.  Mandy, I called Mayer and Esther when I found out you were coming to town, and they said to bring you too.  Don't be too loud.  See you tomorrow._

_                                                                                                Denton_

"So, I guess I'll be leavin' now," Jack says, taking his clothes and walking to the door.

"See you tomorrow morning?" Amanda says, following him.

"Yeah.  Good night," he says.  There's an awkward silence because neither knows where to go.  Amanda decides to just hug him and he hugs her back.  He lightly kisses her on the cheek before leaving the doorway.  

"Jack, wait," she says coming out of her trance.  She runs down the hallway to catch up with him.

"Yeah?" he asks turning around.

"Good night…again," she says, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.  It's not quite a kiss on the lips, but it's more romantic than a kiss on the cheek.

He smiles widely at her before turning back around and heading down the stairs.  Amanda smiles equally wide, and she heads back in the apartment and shuts the door.  "I cannot wait to see what the rest of this trip is going to be like.  This is only the first day – the beginning of some wild ride," she mutters to herself as she shuts the door to her bedroom.

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this part.  Puh-leeze review!!!!!!!!  I live for reviews.  I'm a poor college student, or I'd send you money for the review.  Bye y'all!**


	8. Author's Note again Sorry!

_Author's Note:_

Okay, I know y'all are probably a bit mad this isn't a new chapter.  Unfortunately, it will most likely be at least another week before a new chapter's up.  I have the idea for the next 1-2 chapters, but time-wise, nothing.  I was hoping to get one up this weekend, but that ain't gonna happen.  My schedule is completely hectic, and until I get is worked out and situated I don't have time to write.  Here's an example in case anyone cares (starting from this past Wed.)

**Wed** – Rush Meeting

**Thurs **– Poli. Sci. (government) test & Rush fellowship activity

**Fri** – Anthropology test & Pledge Induction w/ Dinner & _Chicago_

**Sat** – Comm. Service @ Nursing Home for frat.

**Sun** – Pledge Retreat

**Mon** – Mass Comm. test

**Tues** – Chapter

**Wed** – Psych. Test

Anyway, I'm so sorry y'all.  I'll try and write some new stuff ASAP.  Thanks, and hope to hear from you when I get new stuff!


End file.
